


Bankers Never Die

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Trapped in a bank during a robbery au, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Marinette Dupain-Cheng goes to the bank to make a deposit, she expects a normal, boring bank trip. There's a hot guy behind her in line though, so at least she has someone to talk to while waiting forever.The bank is fairly empty, but that's pretty normal. A normal boring trip....What she gets is anything but normal.





	Bankers Never Die

Marinette was so bored, she wanted to start doing the Macarena in public. Sure, it would get her a few weird looks, but it would be funny. And she would never see any of these people again.

Marinette had been standing in line at the bank for over an hour. It must have been a special bank day, because the bank was fairly empty. There weren't very many customers, but there were very few employees. 

Marinette pitied the bank tellers, but she really wanted to cash her check. She just had to wait.

Part of her wanted to talk to the guy behind her. He was probably around her age, young, in his 20's, with perfectly smooth skin and styled blonde hair. 

He looked like a model. 

But he was carrying around a book on quantum physics. 

The guy was hot. And an intellectual? Marinette was definitely interested.

The only problem was that she didn't know how to flirt, and he already had a ring.

So she just stood in front of him awkwardly instead.

After a while, she finally worked up the here to talk to him. "Hi, I'm Marine-" she froze. "What are you doing?"

Wordlessly, he pointed forwards. A guy was standing at the front, holding a gun. He had a mask and everything. 

"Ugh, a robbery." Marinette got on her knees, with her arms in the air like every other person in the bank.

The dude with the gun pointed it at her. "Hey cutie, what part of get down and shut up do you not get."

She rolled her eyes. "Apparently, I didn't get any of it. I was too busy thinking about the Macarena."

"Fiesty, I like you." He smirked. "How would you like to come with me."

"I wouldn't." She glared at him, mustering all of her courage. Marinette was panicking on the inside.

He waved the gun. "Its not an option."

"I-" The blonde guy behind her grabbed her arm and she stiffened.

"No." The model said firmly. "She's taken."

The guy with the gun pulled the safety out. "I can always take both of you as hostages."

She stood up. "Ill go. Leave the rest of them alone."

"Got a hero complex? That's hot." The gun guy waved her over.

The blond guy growled. "If you're taking her, you're taking me." He stood up with her.

"Alright, but no funny business." The guy with the gun laughed. "If anyone pulls any funny business, these two are going to get it."

Marinette played dumb. "Get what?"

"It."

"Like the clown?"

"No. Youre going to get it."

"I don't understand?" The blond guy besides her was shaking, trying not to laugh.

"You're going to get the gun?"

"Oh." She shrugged. "No thanks."

"What?"

"I don't want your gun."

"That's not what I-" he shook his head. "I can't deal with you." 

"I can't deal either. That's why I'm not a gambler." She frowned.

The guy in the mask groaned and told some goons to take her and the blonde boy away, and guard them.

After being searched and getting their cellphones removed, they were taken to a different room and handcuffed together, with the do or closed and locked. It was four stories up. 

There was no reasonable way out.

Eventually, Marinette broke the silence. "I'm sorry I should keep my mouth shut."

"No, it was impressive." The blonde smiled at her. "You were so brave and strong. You really annoyed him."

"I was hoping that it would make him not want me."

"I think it worked." The blonde blushed. "Also sorry that I said you were taken, I didn't want him to..."

"Yeah. Thanks. I didn't want that either." Marinette tugged on the handcuff. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah. I can't sit here and let them Rob a bank."

"Adrien."

She frowned. "I'm pretty sure it's Bank of America."

"No, my name is Adrien. You said yours earlier and I just thought you might want to..."

"Adrien, I like that." She smiled. "Lets do this."

"Yeah. But we're stuck."

"Are we?"

...

After some destruction of a perfect messy bun, Marinette managed to retrieve a bobby pin. She used it to picky the lock on the hancuffs and the door.

"Obstacle one, done." She stuck her head down the hallway."any idea where we are headed next?"

"Left?"

Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and sprinted. "Okay, we got through the hallway. Next step, stairs."

"I'm not sure that we should-.aH!" Adrien cut off his scream.

She dragged him into the headset room. "We have to stay quiet or they will kill you."

"What about you."

She smirked. "Ill run and hide."

"You'd abandon me?" 

"I barely know you Adrien. And at least they'd kill you. Theyd do much worse to me."

"Im glad I'm a dude." Adrien shivered. "You'd abandon me."

"For Paris? Without question."

"Wow." Adrien felt himself falling for her. "You really know what you're doing."

"I just watch a lot of movies. I have no idea-"

"Youre doing great, Mari."

"Thanks Adri." She turned to see his reaction, and it too everything in her being to not laugh. "-en."

"You know, I could always just get shot."

She laughed. "Sounds like a personal problem."

"New rule, no man left behind." He grabbed her hand. "I'm too scared to do this alone."

"Okay, deal." She shook his hand. "But you have to buy me dinner tonight."

"Deal." He smiled. "Why wouldn't I want to go on a date with a beautiful lady?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" She blushed, then shook her head. "Dont distract me. We need to get out of here."

...

Marinette smiled. "Adrien! We did it."

"shh. Watch your volume." He blinked. "We did?"

"We escaped!" She pointed towards a door. "The exit is just down that hallway."

"Are you sure-" he pulled her close and kissed her. 

"Whoa... I didn't realize you felt the same."

"Always. Lets make it official as soon as we step outside."

"I don't see anyone patrolling."

"I'm gonna run for it-" Adrien started sprinting.

"Wait!" Marinette screamed. It felt like time was frozen, as she saw a shiny, pointy thing fly through the air, straight at Adrien. "A knife!" But it was too late.

He groaned, and fell over, the knife lodged in his chest.

...

"It's okay." Adrien coughed weakly. "I'm fine, really."

"No you aren't." Marinette touched his face. "You're pale and could."

"I promise it'll be okay." 

There were tears in her eyes. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Did you know that bankers never die?"

"But, you aren't a banker.... you were behind me in line. Adrien." She squeezed his hand. "Please stay with me. Someone will come and help us."

"..they just lose interest." He took another shaky breath and laughed, a harsh, choking laugh.

"Adrien." She smiled through the tears. "That can't be your last words. I swear, your father would be so disappointed." 

He was breathing heavily, closing his eyes.

"This isn't Shakespeare. You aren't Mercutio. You don't need to end on a pun. You still have time. Just hold on a few more minutes."

He didn't respond.

"I need you to say something. Hold on. They're on their way. Help is on the way. It'll only be a couple minutes." She squeezed his hand again.

He didn't squeeze back.

"Adrien."

Silence.

"I loved you."

Nothing.

"I need you."

-

"Please." 

....

By the time the paramedics found them, it was too late.

He was gone. 

And she couldn't bear to be without him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little all over the place. It definitely was not how I originally intended for it to go lol.  
Let me know what you think.  
And if anyone has any better bank puns, please let me know immediately so I can edit this story and add them in.


End file.
